Pit Vs Hellboy
Pit of Kid Icarus (Nominated by Tacoturtle19) takes on Hellboy of Hellboy (Nominated by WowThatHurts) Intro Pit, carrying Hellboy, crash lands in a dirt field filled with lots of trenches. The two get up and brush themselves off. Pit: Oh my Palutena! I am SO sorry! See, I can’t control my flight and... His voice trails off when he gets a good look at just who Hellboy is. Pit: You’re... you’re a demon! Hellboy takes out a cigar and begins to smoke it. Hellboy: You ain’t so good looking yourself, kid. Pit: What? Hellboy: Listen, I’ve been trying to gather a group to take down this game’s kingpin. I know you and I are by birth natural enemies, but trust me, you know you want to get out of here. And I’ve slain far worse things than you could ever hope to be. He turns to leave back towards Dante, but Pit shoots the cigar out of his mouth. Hellboy: You’re gonna wish you hadn’t done that, kid. (Icarus, 0:39-0:49) Pit: As the servant of the Goddess of Light, I cannot allow you to leave. Hellboy puts his hand in his coat pocket. Hellboy: Suit yourself, Gabriel. FIGHT!!! (Icarus, 0:49-1:49) 60 Pit fires, and Hellboy shoots his revolver. His bullet shatters Pit’s arrow, and Pit is forced to deflect the shots with Palutena’s bow. Hellboy fires five more shots, but only two successfully aim at Pit, and he blocks them easy. Hellboy: I’m not the best shot there is, unfortunately. Pit: Well, I AM! Pit shoots a Light Arrow at Hellboy, but the devil catches it in his hand of doom and shatters it before Pit’s eyes. As he looks on shocked, Hellboy blitzes him and punches him hard in the face. 50 He keeps the melee assault up with a few more punches before Pit reacts and shreds Hellboy with the angel ring. Before his attack is finished, Hellboy grabs Pit by the head and knees him in the face. Pit stumbles back to see Hellboy’s flesh growing back via his healing factor. 46 Hellboy: I’ll take this! Reaching behind Pit he takes the angel’s Thanatos Staff, and the two begin a melee duel that ends when Pit’s wings glow and he shoots into the air, kicking Hellboy’s face. In the air, he shoots three arrows at once into Hellboy’s chest and lands as Hellboy gets up. With a powerful set of two slashes, he sends Hellboy shooting sideways, catches up to him with his rings and rips into him with several fast slashes before they hit the ground. Backing away, Pit brings out the Fireworks cannon and launches an explosive blast at Hellboy knocking him into the air. 36 Pit flies up, grabs Hellboy, and piledrives him to the ground. As he stands over his downed opponent, Hellboy reaches up and grabs Pit by the neck before repeatedly punching him with his arm of doom. He then drops pit and does a backwards roll away, leaving a grenade at the Angel’s feet. Pit barely brings out the guardian orbiters in time. Pit: Nice try! The grenade flies back at Hellboy, who merely catches it and it explodes in his hand. Pit takes out his cannon again and fires, but Hellboy leaps through the flames unfazed and double-fist punches Pit’s head, burying him in the ground. Taking a horseshoe out of his coat pocket, Hellboy rings it around Pit’s neck before punting him into the sky. 27 Pit glides around the arena while Hellboy tries to attack from range, missing every shot with his gun. Resorting to a more direct approach, Hellboy lifts a large chunk of the earth out of the ground and throws it at Pit. With the bow of Palutena, Pit cleaves it in half but falls right into Hellboy’s clutches. The devil sucker punches him hard with his right arm, making Pit spit out blood, and grabs him by the wings before ragdolling him around and throwing him out. With two shots from his gun, Hellboy cripples both of Pit’s feet. 15 Pit: Sacred Treasures! In a flash of light, Pit becomes dressed in centurion armour and has the three sacred treasures surrounding him. He fires a massive beam of light at Hellboy, who crosses his arms in preparation for the blast, and a massive crater is left in the ground. To Pit’s horror, Hellboy is still standing, only mildly burnt. Hellboy: I don’t die easily, kid. 7 Hellboy swings around his demon arm, while Pit takes out his Upperdash Arm. The two run at each other and leap into the air; Hellboy with a massive jump, and Pit with the power of flight. They fly towards each other. 3 The two punch each other out of the sky and fall to the Earth blow, in a large cloud of dust. Pit reaches for his bow, and Hellboy for his gun. 0.5 It is Pit who fires first, and he shoots an arrow straight through Hellboy’s head. K.O!!! (Before I Leave This World, 0:00-0:15) Hellboy: God... damn... how... He collapses to the ground, and the arm of doom crumbles away. Pit kneels down. Pit: Lady Palutena, I thank you for this victory... now please, HELP ME FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS PLACE!!! He flies off. Aftershock Mystery Figure: What? Hellboy can't die! Literally, he can't die! Well, I guess this is what happens when you mess with the fabric of the universe. This melee's winner is Pit, by Death. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Pit: 7 *Hellboy: 5 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 4 *KO: 3 Follow Pit's Path here See the tournament's main page here Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees